In my copending patent application Ser. No. 807,447, there is set forth a roaster frame formed of wire and designed to fit in a roaster pan for the support of a large fowl or roast. The frame is formed so that the top end provides handles for lifting the product along with the roaster frame from the roasting pan. The roaster frame maintains the meat product free from the bottom of the pan. The roaster frame includes a separate, removable, continuous wire ring which is received within and forms part of the roaster frame and is used to support the meat product. This ring can easily be detached for transferal of the cooked product to another location where the cooked product can be carved or disjointed.
The present invention provides improvements over my copending patent application by the provision of a collapsible roasting frame wherein standards are provided at the opposed ends of the apparatus. The standards form handles and also removably receive the ring. When the ring is removed from the standards, the standards can be pivotally rotated into a retracted position, the ring placed in sandwiched relationship therewith, and the entire roasting apparatus conveniently stored in a small storage area.
Reference is made to the art cited in my previous patent application for further background of this invention.